Love Starts With A Toothbrush
by CamilleCM
Summary: It's everything she needs to know. Mondler fluffy ficlet, set in Season 5. In celebration of the 20th anniversary of the "London Time" episode.


She wakes up but it still feels like a dream.

Her eyes open slowly to find his arms wrapped around her, her fingers lightly stroking his chest.

His features are softened by the dark blue light of the early morning filtering through the blinds. He's sound asleep, peaceful eyes and mouth half open. His breathing slow and even.

She should get going and sleep in her own bed, as they've been doing in the last few days, ever since they've decided to stay on London time. Without Rachel around, they've been spending most nights in her room, but when Joey announced he was going on a date, Chandler saw this as the perfect opportunity to surprise her after work, in his room, with candles and the finest bottle of champagne he could afford.

Chandler was never a _candles and champagne_ kind of guy before, but a lot can change in one night.

One night of amazing sex and many nights after. It was their London bubble in New York, sneaking in and out of bedrooms, late nights and early mornings.

It's time to go.

Soon enough, her friends would barge into her apartment and they'll have to leave the bubble temporarily, focus on the daily routine of life, trying not to think of him all day.

She should go but she doesn't want to. She's enjoying the view, watching him sleep, his body half-draped over her own, almost possessively.

She doesn't want to just enjoy the view, she wants to savor it. Remember every glorious second of this night and all the nights before, imprint them in every memory cell of her brain.

She looks up at the clock on his bedside table, 6 AM.

It's time to hurry up.

It takes all her willpower to prop herself up. She can't see anything in the dark, much less the clothes she tossed in the euphoria of the moment. She spots his pajama top and smiles. Back in London, she teased him about his cowboy themed PJs. Now, she finds all his childlike quirks not only adorable but irresistible to her.

A lot can change in one night.

Feeling her move, Chandler tightens his grip around her waist as she puts on the pajama top.

"Don't go," he mumbles.

"I have to, they'll be coming soon for breakfast."

"Stay."

"I want to but I need to make breakfa–"

"They can wait."

"And I need to shower–"

"You can shower here."

"And brush my teeth–"

"I don't care about morning breath."

She smiles and kisses him deeply, his hands make their way under her top. Her breath catches and she trembles. His lips leave hers to focus on her neck and a shudder runs through her body.

"Chandler …" She begs in a whisper.

She disentangles from him finally, making him pout. "I'll see you tonight." she gives him a quick peck. She puts on her robe and points to the pajama top, adding, "I'll keep this, I might have a surprise for you." Instantly, his whole face lights up, his blue eyes shining in the dark.

* * *

Monica hears a knock on the door, she gets up and opens it to find Chandler in his robe. Immediately, they're all over each other. Kissing with hands buried in each other's hair.

She wants to tell him that she missed him today. They were together with their friends at breakfast and in the coffeehouse, but it's not the same, she missed _him_. She wants to tell him she can see herself falling for him. Truthfully, she _is_ falling for him. The more she thinks about saying it, the more she realizes it would be risking everything.

It's too soon to burst the bubble.

Still kissing furiously, he threads his fingers in her hair until she sits on the bed. He stands, looking at her, in admiration. She's wearing nothing but his pajama top. A scene ripped straight from a fantasy he never knew he had.

He steps back and reaches into the pockets of his robe. Monica narrows her eyes, waiting expectantly.

"I went to the store after work, and I got you this."

A grin spreads through her face as Chandler hands her a Snoopy travel toothbrush. He smiles shyly. "That's the only one I found," he adds sitting next to her. "You can leave it in my toiletries bag so Joey doesn't use it, it will be your spot." He kisses her on the cheek.

 _Her spot_.

She feels her throat tightening and her eyes getting misty. She can't look away from the silly toothbrush.

The bubble may burst at some point, but when she falls asleep in his arms later, after another round of passionate sex, and she curls up next to him, smelling like him, and like her, and like the best sex she's ever known, she knows it's more than sex.

It's feelings and emotions, and sex, and friendship.

All the promises she made to herself, the precautions to take it slow and protect herself, melt away.

He's always had a special place in her heart, and now he's conquering it all.

It's his spot.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _I'm in a very fluffy mood._

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
